Pretty Hurts
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: La fille à toujours tout fait pour être parfaite, et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? OS/SongFic sur Pretty Hurts de Beyoncé.


Deux écrits en une journée ! On peux dire que c'est un exploit ! Plus sérieusement, je poste ceci avant d'aller dodo parce qu'en fait cette chanson de Beyoncé (Pretty Hurts pour ceux qui suivent pas ^^) me tient beaucoup à cœur et l'idée de faire un OS dessus est devenue plus une nécessité qu'une envie. Pour faire bref, c'est ce qui es arrivé à ma meilleure amie (le fait de changer du tout au tout hein ? Rien à voir avec la partie scénarisée de l'OS ^^) Donc voilà, ça me tenait à cœur...

Allez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« J'ai toujours dit que la beauté, la vraie, celle qui comptait était celle que l'on avait à l'intérieur de nous. Notre personnalité, ce qui fait que nous sommes nous. Je me suis toujours dit que jamais je ne me ferais avoir par cette recherche constante de la perfection, mais je me mentais à moi-même. Et pourtant, je le clamer, haut et fort. « Je ne serais jamais une pétasse ! » M'amusais-je à crier dans la cours de l'école et pourtant...  
Ce n'est pas ma faute. Elle me regardait avec tant de fierté. Je comptais enfin pour elle... On ne va pas se mentir non plus maintenant ; j'aimais ce monde. J'aimais ces robes, ce maquillage, cette attention, cette sensation de se sentir belle.  
J'étais belle, de l'extérieur, j'étais magnifique. Mais à l'intérieur, j'étais pourrie, vide, morte. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais une autre. Cette autre était beaucoup plus belle que moi. Le soir, elle me faisait détester celle qui était sous toute cette superficialité. Je me détestais autant que j'aimais cette autre moi. Aujourd'hui encore, je la déteste, aujourd'hui encore, je m'aime. »

Je refermai le ficher Word. Je fixai un instant l'écran devant moi. Ce journal était mon seul endroit d'évasion.

« - Fille ? Tu dors ? »

Je sursautai. Le Geek frappait à ma porte.

« Non, mais j'allais me coucher, entre. »

Le petit entra, sans poser de question.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il avait pris cette habitude, et moi par la même occasion. Il venait et me faisait part de ses angoisses, ses rêves, d'absolument tout ce qui le tracassait. Cependant, ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'un même sujet revenait ; l'acceptation de soi.  
Le geek traversait une phase de l'adolescence difficile, qui ne peut que bien se passer, si on est bien entourer. Il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait être plus fort, moins chochotte, moins gamin, des fois, il lui arrivait de me confier qu'il voulait être moins Geek. Et moi, je l'écoutais, lui disais qu'il devait rester lui-même, que changer pour devenir quelqu'un opposé à soi, était quelque chose de débile.

J'étais débile.

En lui disant ça, je me mentais à moi-même. Et il repartait, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Il vint s'asseoir sur mon matelas. Je le rejoignis. Il commença de suite à me parler. Cependant, quelque chose était différent ce soir, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je le regardais, me disant que j'aurais aimé moi aussi avoir une personne à qui me confier, une personne pour me conseiller et me soutenir. Mais toutes les personnes potentielles à ce poste, je les avais échangées contre des chaussures à talons, des robes, ou du maquillage. Et la seule personne qui devait le faire absolument, le faisait dans le mauvais sens. Je sentis le matelas se relever. Je sortis de mes pensées et souri au Geek.

« Merci la Fille. Tu es la seule qui me comprend. Toi, tu sais rester toi-même. »

Je souris pour ne pas pleurer. Je le raccompagnai en dehors de ma chambre, lui souhaitai bonne nuit et retourna me murer dans mon monde de mensonges et de superficialité.

Je me dirigeai par automatisme vers la salle de bains. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Ce soir, quelque chose était différent. J'avais l'air plus fatigué, plus moi-même, plus détestable.

« Maman disait : « Tu es une jolie fille »  
Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête, ça ne compte pas.  
Brosse tes cheveux, et tes dents.

Ce que tu portes, il n'y a que ça qui compte. »

Je reculai violemment. M-mon reflet venait de parler… Venait de m-me parlait. J'avançai prudemment, totalement effrayée et dépassée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Juste une autre scène, une parade pour éloigner la douleur.  
Cette fois, je vais prendre la couronne, sans tomber, tomber... »

Je posai un doigt sur mon reflet. J'effleurais une vraie personne. Je regardai ma main, effarée. Elle était remplie de maquillage. Je relevai la tête brusquement vers le miroir. Mon reflet fondait. Non. Pas mon reflet, son maquillage. Tout son maquillage fondait pour laisser place à un visage naturel, cerné, avec des boutons, des rougeurs, des pores dilatés, un visage imparfait. C'était moi. Le vrai moi. Moi sans tous ces artifices. Moi tout simplement. Je me dégoûtais.

« La beauté fait mal ; elle met en lumière ce qu'il y a de pire.  
La perfection est la maladie d'une nation...  
La beauté fait mal ; elle met en lumière ce qu'il y a de pire en essayant de réparer quelque chose.  
Mais tu ne peux pas réparer ce que tu ne peux pas voir...  
C'est ton âme qui a besoin d'une opération... »

Non ! Ce n'est pas la beauté qui me faisait mal. C'est ce reflet horrible, c'est moi qui me fais souffrir, c'est cette fille imparfaite, bancale et naturelle. La beauté me fait du bien, elle m'aide à me sentir mieux dans ma peau.

« Des cheveux blonds, une poitrine plate ; la télé dit que plus c'est gros, mieux c'est.  
South Beach, sans sucre ; Vogue dit que plus maigre, c'est mieux.»

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Cette fille n'est pas moi. Oui, je suis la mode et alors. Il faut la suivre pour être comme tout le monde, pour être belle, pour être celle qu'il faut être.

« Juste une autre scène, une parade pour éloigner la douleur.  
Cette fois, je vais prendre la couronne, sans tomber, tomber...  
La beauté fait mal ; elle met en lumière ce qu'il y a de pire.  
La perfection est la maladie d'une nation...  
La beauté fait mal ; elle met en lumière ce qu'il y a de pire en essayant de réparer quelque chose...  
Mais tu ne peux pas réparer ce que tu ne peux pas voir...  
C'est ton âme qui a besoin d'une opération... »

Je me mis à trembler. Et si elle avait raison si cette femme avait raison.  
Non ! Elle a tort. Mais elle continue. Elle continue a parler, en regardant devant elle, en me regardant. J'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais compris

«- Il n'y a aucun docteur ni thérapeute qui peut éloigner la douleur, la douleur à l'intérieur.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Et personne ne te libère de ton corps. C'est ton âme qui a besoin d'une opération. C'est mon âme qui a besoin d'une opération.  
\- Arrête ! Arrête... »

Je tombai à terre, contre le carrelage froid. Je repliai mes genoux contre moi. Elle n'allait donc jamais se taire !

« Des sourires en plastique et le déni peuvent seulement t'emmener loin.  
Et tu te brises quand les journaux te font un signe dans le noir »

Je tremblais de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. J'allais devenir folle. Alors je pris ma chaussure, et d'un geste fébrile, l'envoya valser contre le miroir qui se brisa, mais resta accroché.

« Tu laisses un miroir fracassé, et les tessons d'une fille magnifique »

Je m'attrapai la tête. Plaqua mes paumes contre mes oreilles. Rien n'y faisait. Je l'entendais encore. Encore et toujours.

«- Quand tu es vraiment toute seule et que tu es étendue dans ton lit. Le reflet regarde fixement vers toi… Es-tu contente de toi ?

\- Laisse-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai fait comme on m'a dit, ce n'est pas ma faute !

\- C'est juste une façon de faire une mascarade, l'illusion a pris. »

Tout devint noir autour de moi. Le reflet s'approcha de moi. Il était sorti du miroir. J'avais peur. J'étais tétanisée. Je voulais que ça s'arrête. Je voulais sortir de ce cauchemar.

« Es-tu contente de toi ? »

Je me réveillai d'un sursaut. Trempée de sueur, tremblante, je tournai la tête vers le radio réveil ; 3H54.

Je retombai lourdement sur le matelas.

«- Es-tu contente de toi ?  
-... Oui »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ? :33

J'ai essayé de corriger un maximum, donc désolé s'il reste des fautes :)

Biz' !


End file.
